1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel having a spacer. In particular, the present invention relates to an electron beam-excited display panel, a display using the same, and a television apparatus and an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
CRTs (cathode-ray tubes), VFDs (fluorescent display tubes) and FEDs (field emission type displays) are known as displays (electron beam-excited displays) including electron-emitting sources. These displays include a hermetically sealed container whose inner space is maintained at pressures below atmospheric pressure (vacuum) from the standpoint of keeping the mean free path of electrons emitted from an electron-emitting area in an electron-emitting element. A hermetically sealed container provided in the VFD or FED includes a front substrate including an anode provided with a plurality of light-emitting elements and anode electrodes; a rear substrate including a cathode provided with a plurality of electron-emitting elements corresponding to the light-emitting element; and a plurality of spacers arranged between the rear substrate and the front substrate. Accordingly, the hermetically sealed containers are made to be in a plate shape; the plate-shaped hermetically sealed containers of the VFD and FED are referred to as display panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,165 discloses semiconducting electric resistors arranged at a portion at the spacer and outside of an image region, and surface electrodes extending from the image region of the spacer to the outside of the image region and connected to the electric resistors. This configuration intends to define a desired potential where a voltage between the anode and the cathode is resistive-divided as a surface potential in the image region of the spacer, and to alleviate a deflection of trajectories of electric beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,468 discloses a connection between the front and rear substrates by a high thermal conducting member. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-196451 discloses that interposition of a thermal resistor at abutment portions of the spacer with the anode and the cathode suppresses a difference in temperature at the electric resistor portion of the spacer.